


Disappearance of Routine

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Disappearance of Routine

He sighed heavily, pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Or at least the current rat hole he was calling an apartment. This living in the city crap was getting old real fast.

His lease was up at the end of the month and he was going to have no hesitation about leaving. Most of his personal effects were still in storage, choosing instead to keep only the barest essentials here with him. Stuff he kept on hand just to get by.

The door slammed behind him and he removed his overcoat with a shrug. His footsteps beat hollow against the walls as he passed by his excuse for a kitchen and stopped just short of entering the even lousier excuse for a living room.

A single, drab yellow chair stood in the center of the room, the only offering the room contained to show that someone did indeed reside between its walls. A short stack of newspapers rested on the floor beside it and he dropped the latest edition of the evening post on top, deciding the news could wait until later.

Massaging his temples against the tension building behind his eyes, he dropped onto the thin mattress on his bedroom floor. The bedroom too was starkly bare; the unframed mattress that was pushed carelessly into one corner, a wrinkled evergreen colored sheet hastily tossed on for covering, was the only furniture in the room.

The sounds of the world around him fired against the pain pulsating behind his eyes. How the hell was he getting a headache? Shouldn’t his healing factor work just the same for it as it normally did for everything else? He didn’t even get hangovers for Christ’s sake and a paltry headache was bringing him down like a baby?

He relaxed back against the cushioning of the mattress, slowly disengaging pieces of himself in an effort to push away the world. His breathing slowed as he progressed through the ritual and he could feel the tension slipping away. The sounds outside began fading away and he could clearly hear his next door neighbors engaging in their favorite pastime. 

The rhythmic sound of a headboard beating against their shared wall had him snorting with derision. “At least someone’s getting some.” He murmured before slipping away into unconsciousness.

The shrill ringing of a phone awakened him and he sat up, frowning when he realized he had fallen asleep in his clothes. The hearty stink had him stripping them off as he stumbled into the bathroom.

With a start, he realized the ringing was coming from inside of his apartment. He grunted once at his reflection as he passed the bathroom mirror and shuffled unhurriedly to the kitchen. He assumed that if it was all hellfire important for someone to get a hold of him at this hour; they would call back when he didn’t get there in time.

“What?” He barked into the phone when he lifted the receiver to his ear. 

“Well, well. Look who’s decided to rejoin the land of the living.” The cheery voice belted out of the phone and had him holding the earpiece several inches away. 

“Christ Angelica, it’s too early for that shit.”

“Aren’t we in a chipper mood?” She sighed and he could imagine her standing with her arms crossed in the middle of her kitchen, rolling her eyes at him.

“I’m hanging up.”

“Fine. What’s so hot that you’ve been holed away?”

He glanced at his watch and saw it was seven in the morning. A quick calculation told him he’d only been asleep for a few short hours. “Sleep.”

“Must have been one hell of a dream since you’ve been in it for a while.”

“Huh?”

She sighed again, her patience with him so thin it was nearing transparent. “No one’s heard from you in three days Logan.” 

His pacing stopped and his eyes glanced back to his watch. “Just fucking wonderful.”

She could hear the surprise under his words and realized that it was genuine. Deciding to withhold the snort that was on the tip of her tongue, she opted for interest instead. “Did you at least sleep well?”

He pondered it for a few moments before answering. “Yeah.”

“You don’t seem too sure.”

“No dreams to speak of.”

“That can be good or bad.”

“I know.”

“Conversation with you this early in the morning is like pulling teeth. Go get your ass in the shower Logan, wake up. I’ll meet you down at the coffee shop in a half hour.” She barked at him, hanging up before he could protest.

He was showered, fully awake and alert twenty minutes later as he made his way down the crowded sidewalk. Harried commuters pushed their way past him and he nearly felt a twinge of regret for them as they rushed to their nine to five jobs.

Nearly.

None of them had any idea that a mutant joined them in their morning rush. Two mutants, he corrected as he came up to the plate glass window of Filchum’s Bakery. She sat at a corner table, her back to the wall so she could observe the daily bustle occurring around her.

Good girl, he thought. She was actually listening to his instructions. 

Her bottle green eyes scanned the customers of the bakery, sizing up each to determine if they were a threat. Treat everyone as if they are out to kill you, he’d taught her. Never give the benefit of the doubt, always let them earn it no matter what.

She swept the coppery fringe of bangs across her forehead as she lifted the oversized mug to her mouth. He smirked when she drank from the cup, her eyes still roaming around the store and waved at him absently.

As much as he was fond of her and even admired the way she absorbed the techniques he was teaching her, he knew the time was quickly approaching for him to move on. There were very few things left that he could teach her. The rest, she was just going to have to learn on her own.

Pushing his way through the crowd at the front door, he slid into the chair she’d positioned beside her. The bitter roast of the scalding liquid slid down his throat and he groaned outwardly in pleasure at the taste. “Thanks.”

“Want me to leave you two alone?”

He answered by drinking again and dramatically rolling his eyes up. “Best damn coffee in the world. Better than that crap Starbucks is cranking out nowadays.”

“Who would have ever figured that word would come out of your mouth?

“What?”

“Starbucks.”

“Friggin’ corporate machine.”

She laughed again and they both scanned faces as they sat drinking their coffee. The crowds died down about a half hour later, the bustling commuters now tucked safely away in their cubicles for the day. “So what happened?”

He shrugged, leaning his chair back to prop against the wall behind him. “Caught up on sleep.”

“Give me some of that next time, will you?”

He shrugged, easily dismissing his three days of sleep. “Gladly.”

“Don’t you miss being part of the daily grind?”

“Talk about pulling something out of your ass from nowhere.” She shrugged, offering no explanation for the sudden topic change. “No, can’t miss what you’ve never had.”

“I mean your chance to be a part of it.”

“No.”

“The normalcy of it?”

“No.”

“The routine?”

Dropping the chair back into place, he turned to face her. His finger tapped to the tabletop punctuating his words as he spoke. “Listen, they can run around in the rat race all they want, I couldn’t give a damn. They leave me alone – I leave them alone and the world is all hunky freakin’ dory.”

“You don’t wish things were different for you, that you weren’t a mutant?”

“I always knew you were a little weird Ang.” His head shook and finished off the last of his coffee.

“I’m serious. Haven’t you ever thought about what’d it be like without your powers, your mutation?”

“No because it makes me who I am and routines don’t have a place anywhere in that. Thanks for the coffee kid, catch up with you later.”

“Later.” She echoed back and casually swung her leg under the table when she finished off the last of her coffee. It wasn’t weird of her to wonder as Logan had protested. It was only natural wasn’t it? 

She had seen human interest stories on the evening news with humans, normal ones, who wished for mutant powers. Of course, they simply wanted them to blow away their annoying neighbor but the thought was there none the less.

Assuredly it was easier for Logan to say he’d never thought about it. There wasn’t a constant draw or pull that weighed him down constantly. Simply waking up in the morning reminded her of who, or most importantly, what she was. The magnetic pull of the Earth was constant and the pulses of heat could make it a daily struggle to just get through the day sometimes. 

She longed to just let her powers rule without pausing to assess the level of ridicule she would face because her powers made her different. She longed for a time or place where no one cared if she had powers or not.

Setting the used mugs on the service counter, she smiled as the wind pushed her hair back from her face as she exited the bakery. She loved spring in the city. The birth of life blooming everywhere as flowers exploded with color. Glancing at her slim watch, she calculated enough time for a quick detour through the park on her way home. Logan would meet up with her later whenever he decided he wanted to pull out the stick that was jammed up his ass and decided that he was ready to finish up the last of their meetings.

******

The note taped to the yellow front door of her house had him frowning as he read it. He crumpled it up and tossed it into the trash can as he passed through the kitchen on the way to the garage. What the hell was she up to now?

She had called him earlier that day after their coffee meeting and said his bike was still at her house. She had also indicated that they could finish up the training that they had started a few days previous. He had taken the opportunity to clearly indicate that he was going to make this their last session. She had already progressed well past the point where he could teach her any more. Why he was still here, he hadn’t a clue.

His thought process ground to a halt as he stepped through the connecting garage and saw her.

She sat straddled across his motorcycle, the seductive curves of the bike accenting her nakedness. Surprise had him rooted in place; lust had his blood temperature spiking. 

“I figured you’re getting ready to take off, walk away from this routine that you’ve settled yourself into that you hate, so I figured what the hell? Make this last lesson memorable because you said it yourself, there isn’t much more that I can teach you. But you’re trying to analyze this, still think it through. Figure out why I’m here, right now, like this. If you should do what it is that you’re thinking right now. An act that’s illegal in most states by the way.”

“Ang?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.” He held his hand out to her, flashing a smile when she all but pouted at his words. 

“Spoilsport.” She swatted at his hand, swinging her leg over the bike to push herself away from it. “Can’t blame a girl for trying though.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” In a blur of motion, he had captured her in his arms and clamped his mouth over hers. 

Small fires ignited all over her body as he kissed her, instantly setting off new ones with what seemed like every passing second. Her heartbeat roared in her ears and the soft purring she heard was the noise coming from her throat, she realized with a start.

How did he do that? Turn things around on her when she was the one who had set out to seduce him. The man was as slick as oil; she had to give him credit for that. 

Her thoughts fuzzed when his hands closed over her breasts. She fought to retain control over what was happening but she felt herself plummeting faster than expected.

His hands cruised over her body, never seemingly satisfied to settle on one spot for longer than a few seconds; anxiously racing to touch every inch of her skin. Her head dropped back, exposing the long column of her neck and he devoured, feasted on her heated flesh. 

It was a first.

Even with as many lovers as he had had, never had one been so bold to offer herself up in such a way. He seriously doubted he would ever be able to look at a motorcycle the same way again.

Within moments, he too was without clothing and she was pushing him back against the bike. Grabbing her waist, he pulled them both onto the bike, sliding her so that she faced him while he sat normally in the seat.

She was electricity in his arms, her constant grip on her mutation slipping slightly as she relaxed. He could feel the heat, the energy, humming through the adamantium coating his bones. It further added to his awareness of her, fueling the warmth that burned low in his gut.

Without flourish or warning, she drove herself onto him, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. She didn’t need promises or flowery words to fan any flames she felt. It was sex she wanted and sex she would take.

His hands lifted to encompass her waist, taking her weight to help support her. Using the leverage, she moved over him, sighing out in pleasure as she slid against him.

The world around him disappeared, vanished without so much as a thought, an act which he was so rarely capable of. The sweet smell of sex surrounded them and only seemed to further fuel him. 

He felt the electrical pull from her again and could visually see her mutation slipping from her control. She set a ruthless and sometimes violent pace that even he found himself having trouble matching. Her need was fierce and demanding. 

His arms came fully around her waist, pressing her against him to still her frantic movements. “Been a while, hasn’t it?” 

She nodded, biting her lower lip against the heavy pressure low in her abdomen.

“Sometimes, quick ain’t the answer.” He lowered his mouth to her chest, teasing at her skin until he felt the heavy hammering of her heart against her rib cage. Her breath hissed out when his teeth nipped lightly at her skin before closing fully around her nipple.

She shuddered at the soft pop she felt between her legs and he groaned as her muscles flexed around him. His mouth released its hold and he trailed his tongue against her skin as he moved to show the other breast the same lavish attention.

Tension spike immediately and released again in a similar pop as before. It was her turn to groan this time when he released her and slid up to dip his tongue into her mouth.

He moved then, pushing himself completely into her. “Christ,” she whispered, adjusting her legs up to accommodate the entire length of him.

Pushing her back, she bowed over the tank of the motorcycle and his hands gripped at her hips. Her muscles clenched around him, gripping with such strength, he was astonished he could even move in the first place. He pulled back, using his grip on her hips to aid in guiding her away as well.

He felt her muscles tighten again and knew she would drop off the edge if he even moved so much as a fraction of an inch. She protested when he simply held himself there. The string of curses she was hurling at him died in her throat when he thrust forward.

The pain and pleasure merged together and released with a burst. Her body relaxed completely under him, her restraint on her mutation releasing in addition. The energy fused with her orgasm, heightening the sensations elevating them both.

The undulating waves flowed through her, pouring without restraint into him. With an oath, he relaxed his own hold and felt the world fall out from under him.

He returned to himself, an agonizingly slow process considering their position.

“I think your gas cap has implanted itself permanently into my lower back.” Her voice was heavy, thick with sex and exertion. He shifted, pushing his chest away from hers. 

Staring at her, he saw her skin was still flushed red, her lips swollen from his unshaven face. He shifted again to move away, lift them both off the bike, but stopped when she protested by purposefully squeezing the muscles encasing him.

He pushed back and her eyes fluttered closed. Surprised, he pressed against her more forcefully and her chest rose and fell as her muscles tightened around him again.

Fascinated, he saw the flush grow deeper over her skin and hissed out when she vised around him. He felt the orgasm knife through her with a shock. His focus usually so intent and preoccupied, he was captivated by the reaction of her body. 

The spasms leisurely faded away and he found her smiling up at him while she stretched in contentment. “Well that was certainly athletic.”

“And enlightening.”

She laughed, an act that had him laughing in return when he felt her laughter as well. “Surprised that someone could show you something new after thinking you’d seen it all?”

“Delightfully so.”

With another laugh, she moved her legs, carefully maneuvering to pull away. He grabbed for her, forcing her to stay where she was. “Just because you’re done with me, I’m supposed to be done with you?”

Surprise and delight crossed her face when he began moving inside of her once again. “Slut.”

“Damn right.”


End file.
